1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothpaste dispenser for use in connection with improving the oral hygiene process. The toothpaste dispenser has particular utility in connection with organizing multiple toothpaste tubes and brushes for various family members and easily and efficiently dispensing toothpaste from the tubes on to the brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A familiar site in many bathrooms is that of half-squeezed toothpaste tubes lying on the counter top or stuffed in drawers. A desirable item in many of these bathrooms would be apparatus for neatly organizing these toothpaste tubes and efficiently dispensing toothpaste from the tubes, especially where various family members prefer different brands of toothpaste.
Apparatus for dispensing toothpaste is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,332 to Rogers discloses apparatus that has multiple dispensing containers for viscous materials, cups, and toothpaste. However, the Rogers ""332 patent does not utilize a dispensing mechanism where the tube is simply pulled downward, as does the present invention, but rather uses a winding-key to dispense the toothpaste.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,218 to Choi discloses an electric toothpaste dispenser that dispenses toothpaste at the push of a button. However, the Choi ""218 patent has major structural differences from the present invention, and does not utilize a dispensing mechanism where the tube is simply pulled downward to dispense the toothpaste from the tube, as does the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D395,972 to Levy discloses the design of a combined display and dispensing unit that allows for multiple products, such as soap and shampoo, to be dispensed and could possibly be modified for use in dispensing toothpaste. However, the Levy ""972 patent has structural differences from the present invention and does not utilize a dispensing mechanism where the toothpaste tube is simply pulled downward to dispense the toothpaste.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,681 to Arquelles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,110 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,122 to Stenerson discloses apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Arquelles ""681 patent discloses a packaged toothpaste holder and toothpaste dispenser that uses a tube key-wind dispensing mechanism. The Chen ""110 patent discloses a toothpaste dispenser that uses a vacuum pump of piston-cylinder construction to draw the toothpaste out of the tube. Finally, the Stenerson ""122 patent discloses a dentifrice cabinet that could be used to dispense toothpaste. However, all of these patents disclose apparatus that is structurally different from the present invention, and none utilize a dispensing mechanism where the tube is simply pulled downward to dispense the toothpaste from the tube.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toothpaste dispenser that allows the tube to simply be pulled downward to dispense the toothpaste.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved toothpaste dispenser that can be used with multiple tubes of toothpaste and is operated by simply pulling down on the toothpaste tube extending from the bottom of the unit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the toothpaste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both neatly organizing the tubes and dispensing various brands of toothpaste.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toothpaste dispensers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toothpaste dispenser, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispenser that has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and other novel features that result in a dispenser which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a rectangular storage unit that can hold (store) one, two, four, or more (any number) of toothpaste tubes and conveniently dispense toothpaste from the tubes. The unit will typically be 3 to 12-inches long by 2 to 3-inches deep by 4 to 6-inches high, depending on the number of tube storage compartments. In addition, the unit will contain storage area for toothbrushes. More specifically, each compartment is open at the top and bottom ends and has a spring-loaded pressure squeeze-bar assembly mounted inside and near the bottom of the compartment. The front of each compartment has an open slot extending from the open top to near the bottom of the unit for accessing an inserted tube of toothpaste. The unit can be mounted on the wall for easy access. The toothpaste tube is inserted, cap end up, from the top of the compartment with the bottom end of the tube being inserted between two spring-loaded pressure squeeze-bars. When the bottom end of a tube is pulled downward, toothpaste is dispensed from the open top of the tube by means of the pressure squeeze-bars pressing against the tube. The pressure squeeze-bar mechanism will allow the tube to be squeezed flat, thereby allowing practically all of the toothpaste to be removed from the tube.
In use, the cap is removed from one of the tubes and the bristles of a toothbrush are held over the tube opening with one hand. The bottom end of the tube is then pulled downward with the other hand, thereby dispensing toothpaste out of the tube on to the brush bristles. Furthermore, a stop guide means can be added to allow the tube to be pulled a constant distance in order to dispense an equal amount of toothpaste each time the device is used.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a new toothpaste dispenser that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispenser that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toothpaste dispenser that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such products economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for the oral hygiene process of brushing one""s teeth while providing a neat and orderly storage area of a number of toothpaste tubes and toothbrushes.